


2h19

by LouHazz



Series: Walk Of Life [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Stories, M/M, Real Life, larry stylinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz





	2h19

**6h08**

« Niall...  
\- Hm.  
\- Tu viens ? C'est le matin.  
\- Casse-toi, William, c'est pas le matin.  
\- Mais t'avais dit que...  
\- C'est pas le matin, là ! J'ai dit demain matin ! Retourne au lit ! »

Ce gosse allait le rendre dingue. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se pointe à des heures indécentes comme ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui promettre des trucs. C'était la seule solution. Il allait devenir un tuteur bête et méchant, et au moins il lui foutrait la paix. Bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à apprendre à se tenir un peu convenablement. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté la pièce, il trifouillait dieu savait où et faisait un raffut de tous les diables. Impossible de se rendormir. Niall s'appuya sur son coude et essaya de savoir si Katy dormait encore. Visiblement, la tornade que représentait son frère n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle. Elle dormait à poings fermés, les bras écartés et les cheveux dans les yeux, son énorme ventre se soulevant avec régularité. Putain, mais il y en avait combien là-dedans ? Niall se prit à imaginer quel bordel ça pouvait faire, deux machins gluants qui se mettaient des beignes dans une mare de liquide amniotique. Pourtant, tout semblait calme à cette heure-ci. Au moins, ces deux-là avaient compris qu'à six heures du mat, il fallait ronfler. C'était déjà ça. Il s'attarda un moment sur le visage apaisé de Katy, puis son regard glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, avait considérablement gagné en volume ces derniers mois. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il se dit que tant qu'à faire, il n'allait pas perdre l'avantage d'être réveillé à l'aube et allait profiter un peu de la situation avant d'aller mettre des torgnoles à l'autre idiot pour essayer de l'enfiler dans sa combinaison étanche. William à la pêche, il avait hâte de voir ça. Niall glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Katy en retenant son souffle. Il se sentait comme un ado boutonneux et maladroit en train de peloter la cheerleader bourrée en soirée. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait mis un spermato en pleine forme qui était tellement en forme qu'il y avait deux mioches maintenant. Des putains de clones. Trois gamins. Trois gamins à la maison. Et encore, il ne comptait pas Katy. Il avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Sa main rampa sur la peau tendue, et la réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Katy lui retourna une mandale digne des plus grands.

« Mais tu fais quoi là ?! JE DORS !  
\- Mais je voulais juste...  
\- MAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! Je dors Niall ! Alors tu me fout la paix ! »

Le caractère de Katy s'était considérablement aggravé les deux derniers mois de sa grossesse. Saleté d'hormones. Il se demandait comment il pouvait encore prétendre être un homme après toutes les engueulades qu'il avait dû subir et la rareté de leurs moments intimes. Il avait un vague souvenir de ce qu'il y avait sous ce ventre imposant. Ça lui manquait un peu, d'ailleurs. Mais tous ces moments-là avaient été remplacés par une tendresse qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé être capable d'avoir, par des heures entières à écouter ce ventre, à lui parler, à toucher les bosses des poings et des pieds de ses futurs enfants. Bordel. Ses futurs enfants. Katy le laissait se coucher contre elle et pendant qu'elle dévorait des livres, la seule activité qu'elle se sentait capable d'avoir, il leur inventait des vies. Il imaginait la couleur de leurs cheveux, de leurs yeux, leurs petites mains serrées autour de ses doigts, leurs petits vêtements qui attendaient déjà dans la chambre. Les emmener à l'école, fourrer dans leurs petits sacs leurs goûters et leurs doudous en les menaçant de mort s'ils les perdaient. Il soupira quand Katy se remit à ronfler et tira un trait définitif sur le reste de sa nuit. En grognant, il se leva et enfila un t-shirt avant de quitter la pièce. William était planté devant la porte, son combinaison étanche remontée jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« J'arrive pas à la mettre.  
\- Normal, elle est à l'envers. C'est les bras, ça, ducon. »

William gloussa et Niall ne résista pas à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. 

« Deux secondes, j'ai besoin d'un café, d'accord. Enlève ça, tu vas crever de chaud. Après on fera les sandwich et tout. Va devant la télé. »

William ne se fit pas prier et manqua de briser le canapé quand il se jeta dessus de tout son poids. La journée allait être longue. Très longue.

**8h15**

« Louis ? Où t'as mis mon truc là ?  
\- Ton truc... Il allait bien hier soir...  
\- Ah-ah très drôle. Ma putain de combinaison là !  
\- J'en sais rien Harry, je suis pas ta mère ! Rah putain ! »

Mai Lan était en train de retapisser la table de la cuisine avec le contenu de son bol de céréales. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et prit son air le plus menaçant.

« Mai Lai, mange proprement !  
\- Veux des tartines !  
\- Non, tu manges tes céréales.  
\- Non ! Des tartines !  
\- Donne lui des tartines et aide moi à trouver ma combinaison. »

Louis soupira. Il devait faire manger Mai Lan et lui faire prendre un bain et n'avait vraiment pas le temps de retrouver les affaires de Harry à qui il avait de toute façon répété 100 fois qu'il n'avait qu'à les ranger convenablement. Il détestait quand Harry annihilait toutes ses tentatives d'inculquer à leur fille quelques notions d'autorité et il le regarda tartiner un morceau de pain de mie avec du Nutella avant de le donner à Mai Lan avec un sourire ravi.

« Regarde comme elle est contente.  
\- Merci, Harry, maintenant elle se dira que si elle veut pas manger mes repas, on pourra toujours lui faire autre chose !  
\- Mais non ! Allez aide moi ! »

Il abandonna Mai Lan qui était déjà couverte de chocolat jusqu'au front. Elle essayait de mordre dans sa tartine, mais le pain ne cessait de se plier quand elle l'approchait de sa bouche. Ce bain allait être d'une grande utilité. Il farfouilla dans les piles de vêtements de Harry qui trainaient sur le canapé et retrouva la combinaison de pêche en cinq minutes à peine avant de se mettre à hurler. 

« Elle est là, ta putain de combinaison !  
\- Tu vois que c'est toi qui l'avait rangée !  
\- Mais j'y ai pas touché, moi, je suis capable d'ouvrir un peu les yeux. Tu sais quand tu cherches un truc, des fois, il faut soulever un peu les choses pour le trouver.  
\- Papa l'a dit putain.  
\- Bel exemple, monsieur Tomlinson.  
\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux. Mai Lan, tu restes assise à table, t'es toute sale !  
\- Non ! »

Il ignora les grimaces de Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce et rattrapa par la taille la petite fille qui commençait à poser ses mains dégoutantes un peu partout. Ce fut son visage et ses cheveux qui récupérèrent le gros de ce qu'il restait.

« Bon, j'y vais, je vais être en retard.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Papa ! Papa ! Papa !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Va où papa !  
\- Avec William et Niall.  
\- Moi aussi !  
\- Non certainement pas, non. »

Harry fit claquer une bise sur la joue rebondie de Mai Lan et embrassa Louis en évitant soigneusement les traces de Nutella qui recouvraient son visage. 

« A ton âge, tu pourrais apprendre à manger quand même. »

Malgré lui, Louis gloussa et emmena la petite fille à l'étage pour la plonger dans un grand volume d'eau chaude et savonneuse. Ça ne serait pas du luxe.

**10h48**

Perrie se blottit dans les draps avec délectation et soupira d'aise. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir plus de cinq heures d'affilées depuis au moins trois semaines. Une grasse matinée était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et elle remerciait Zayn de lui laisser ce moment de répit aujourd'hui. Zoe avait bien dormi cette nuit et s'était évidemment réveillée aux aurores. Mais lorsque Perrie s'était apprêté à se lever, Zayn lui avait murmuré de rester, qu'il allait prendre le relais, et que ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. Si elle avait été inquiète pendant une fraction de seconde, elle s'était vite laissée retomber dans les draps avec soulagement. S'il ne s'en sortait pas, il pourrait toujours venir la réveiller avant de tuer le bébé. Mais il était bientôt onze heures et aucune catastrophe n'était visiblement survenue. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir entendu un seul bruit de toute la matinée. Elle s'étira comme un chat paresseux, profitant des derniers instants de calme de sa journée. Puis elle se leva enfin, une pointe d'angoisse dans la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était son bébé, sa petite Zoe qu'elle apprenait tout juste à connaître et elle avait besoin de la voir pour être sûre que tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle caressa son ventre qui conservait les formes de sa grossesse récente. Elle allait devoir penser à prendre un abonnement à la salle de sport sans trop tarder tout de même. Zayn disait qu'il aimait bien ce petit ventre rebondi, et ses joues pleines, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette nouvelle enveloppe corporelle. Elle enfila une nuisette et attacha ses cheveux avant de descendre les escaliers en se frottant les yeux. Dans le salon, la télé faisait à peine du bruit et Zayn était affalé sur le canapé, une main coincée sous sa tête.

« Elle est où ? T'en a fait quoi ?! »

Le jeune homme se tourna et lui lança un regard halluciné par dessus le dossier du canapé.

« Je l'ai mise au four, elle sera bientôt prête. C'est une coutume chez nous. »

Devant l'air sérieux de Zayn, Perrie ne sut pas quoi répondre et se sentit rougir de honte instantanément. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle s'avança un peu plus et vit la petite profondément endormie, installée dans le creux du corps de Zayn qui gardait une main sous sa tête. Le soulagement qui s'empara d'elle fut aussi instantané que surprenant. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était inquiété à ce point. 

« Je suis désolée.  
\- T'inquiète. Je comprend, t'es jalouse. Elle me kiffe. »

Il désigna Zoe du menton et Perrie secoua la tête avec un grognement de mépris. 

« Tu peux rien faire contre ça. Y'a du lait là dedans, mon frère. »

Elle tâta sa poitrine avec un sourire victorieux et s'installa derrière les jambes pliées de Zayn, passant les siennes par dessus son corps. Vu de l'extérieur, ils devaient ressembler à un amas de bras et de jambes entremêlés. Cette idée lui plaisait bien, et elle se laissa aller contre le dossier, tentant de s'intéresser aux dessins animés qui semblaient passionner Zayn, tout en le laissant perplexe.

« Pourquoi le camion il parle ? C'est quoi cette merde ? »

**13h45**

Le déjeuner était censé commencer à treize heures, et Liam commençait à en avoir ras le bol de ces conférences qui s'éternisaient toujours. Pourquoi les médecins étaient-ils incapables de respecter des horaires, quelle que soit les conditions ? Il commençait à avoir sérieusement la dalle, et son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand il réalisa que Victor n'était pas encore monté sur l'estrade. Il alpagua un serveur endimanché et attrapa une cinquième flute de champagne. Il fallait bien s'occuper, sans compter qu'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que racontait ce débris croulant au sujet de la neurologie. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir, déjà ? Ah oui, Victor avait été persuasif, comme à son habitude, et Liam était bien trop fier de pouvoir attester d'une passion inconditionnelle dans leur chambre à coucher après deux ans de mariage et cinq ans de vie de couple, alors que ces potiches siliconées et botoxées qui servaient de femmes aux collègues de Victor ne trouvaient satisfaction que dans les romans érotiques à deux balles dont le monde moderne semblait être si friand. L'autre fini enfin par quitter le pupitre avec une démarche d'une lenteur exaspérante et Liam dut se retenir pour ne pas soupirer trop fort. Enfin, Victor prit sa place devant l'assemblée et bien que Liam fut fier de lui, il eut la folle envie de le rejoindre pour lui demander d'abréger. Mais après 15 minutes de discours insensé aux yeux de Liam, il parlait toujours et encore tandis que la moitié de la salle semblait fascinée par ses propos. Il se tourna vers son voisin qui buvait littéralement aux lèvres de son mari.

« Vraiment ? Vous comprenez tout ce qu'il dit ?  
\- Oui, shht ! »

Sympa, le mec. Liam replongea au fond de son verre en espérant que ses souffrances prendraient bientôt fin. Tout ce qu'il attendait maintenant, c'était que son entrée apparaisse comme par enchantement sous ses yeux et vienne éponger le trop plein d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pendant ces deux heures d'interminables discours. Finalement, il aurait dû aller pêcher avec Niall. Ça aurait été plus animé. Il imaginait à présent sa joie hystérique pour avoir attrapé une carpe que William aurait relâchée cinq minutes plus tard. Ils auraient bu des bières dans des transats en prenant le soleil pendant que l'autre idiot aurait barboté dans la rivière. Ça aurait été bien. Il se sentit un peu coupable de trahir Victor de la sorte mais après tout, même Victor aurait préféré ça à cette conférence dénuée d'intérêt. Quand enfin la salle se répandit en applaudissements, qu'il le rejoint et qu'une espèce d'énergumène en costume jaune annonça qu'il était tant de manger, Liam faillit hurler de joie. 

« Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- T'en a pensé quoi ? » 

Liam regarda un instant Victor avec consternation avant de sourire.

« Incroyable. J'ai tout compris, la meilleure conférence de ma vie. Si tu veux mon avis, on aurait dû continuer comme ça encore tout l'après midi et faire un dîner.  
\- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?  
\- Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc, merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

Il embrassa tendrement Liam et s'installa sous les petits cris hystériques et enthousiastes du voisin de Liam qui semblait vouer un véritable culte au Dr Ashford. Oh docteur, vous étiez si pertinent, si visionnaire, je suis persuadé que vous allez encore avoir une promotion, vous le méritez tellement. Liam dévisagea l'homme en se demandant s'il devait commencer à être jaloux, mais devant le sourire embarrassé de Victor, il se dit que ce pauvre homme n'avait aucune chance. Enfin, les serveurs coincés déposèrent devant les convives des assiettes bien garnies et Liam se jeta sur la sienne sans attendre qu'une vieille bigote leur demande de dire les grâces. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, les neurologues et compagnie, il avait la dalle.

**15h05**

William était déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds et Niall se dit que cette combinaison n'aidait en rien et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû dépenser autant pour ça. Mais le type du magasin avait été particulièrement convaincant, et il ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux implorants de William. 

« Niall, Niall, y'a des poissons !  
\- Sans dec ! C'est un peu le principe en fait...  
\- J'adore ce gosse.  
\- Je te le donne quand tu veux.  
\- J'suis pas un gosse ! »

Les cheveux plein de vase de William contredisaient un peu ses dires, mais Niall n'insista pas. Il avait appris à ne pas insister avec lui. Le fait qu'ils aient fêté ses 19 ans il y avait un mois à peine ne changeait pas grand chose. Il restait l'éternel petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré en cours de guitare et le médecin avait dit à Katy que les choses ne changeraient probablement plus dorénavant. Il aurait toujours cinq ans. Parfois moins. Mais c'était un garçon adorable, attachant, drôle et d'un amour inconditionnel. C'est ce qu'il avait répété à Katy en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle sanglotait contre son torse. Les bébés qui allaient bientôt naître n'avaient aucune pathologie visible et il espérait simplement qu'ils grandiraient normalement et que William les aimerait comme il aimait Niall et Katy. Comme il avait appris à aimer ses amis et leurs enfants. Quand il le voyait rire aux éclats avec Mai Lan, il était persuadé que tout se passerait bien. Quand il l'avait vu si tendre et précautionneux avec Zoe, ses derniers doutes s'étaient envolés. 

« J'arrive pas à les attraper là !  
\- Mais forcément, c'est pas avec les mains !  
\- Donne le filet !  
\- Mais il est con... »

Niall soupira en riant et enfila un asticot sur la canne à pêche de William qu'il lui tendit.

« Tu dois arrêter de gigoter si tu veux attraper un truc, tu fais peur aux poissons. Tu t'assoies, tu mets ça dans l'eau, et tu attends que ton petit truc rouge disparaisse sous l'eau. Compris ?  
\- Pff c'est même pas marrant.  
\- Mais si tu verras. Par contre, quand le bouchon plonge, oublie pas de relever la canne, sinon le poisson il se barre hein.  
\- Oui, oui... »

Il n'avait rien écouté, mais Niall n'avait pas envie de se la jouer prof de pêche maintenant. Ils étaient censés s'amuser et passer un bon moment, pas se comporter comme un de ces cons persuadé que la pêche était un art de vivre et une tradition incroyable à se passer de père en fils. Harry avait déjà sorti deux bières de la glacière et ils se regardèrent d'un air un peu désolé. 

« On a l'air de vieux, non ?  
\- Grave. On va mettre du sirop dans nos bières, ça sera mieux. »

Ils ricanèrent comme deux idiots et se laissèrent tomber dans leurs transat, surveillant le dos de William assis en tailleur devant eux, le regard fixé sur son bouchon. Quand deux heures plus tard et trois nouveaux asticots, le bouchon disparut sous l'eau, il poussa un cri hystérique en tirant sur sa canne à pêche comme un sourd.

« Mais doucement, doucement !  
\- J'en ai un !!!  
\- Oui, oui, donne, je l'enlève !  
\- NON C'EST MOI !  
\- Tu vas te faire mal avec l'hameçon, donne putain ! »

Harry avait commencé à rire au moment où William s'était mis à gesticuler sur la berge, et il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini. Niall se débattit avec le poisson, une carpe assez conséquente qui semblait révoltée de son sort. Quand il parvient enfin à défaire l'hameçon, l'animal cessa de gigoter dans tous les sens comme s'il avait senti qu'il allait se passer un truc pas sympa pour lui. 

« Je te le donne, ok, tu le mets dans le seau à côté, et... MAIS tu fais quoi ?!  
\- Aaaah c'est vivant ! »

William jeta le poisson le plus loin possible de lui, et il retomba dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin. Niall resta planté là, consterné, pendant que Harry essuyait ses larmes de rire. William leva les yeux vers Niall, puis vers Harry, avant de revenir à Niall.

« C'est gluant et ça bouge, là !  
\- Oui... C'est un poisson quoi... Je... Laisse tomber. Recommence. »

Niall lui fourra sa canne à pêche entre les bras mais William secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non ça pue. Je vais dans l'herbe, plutôt.  
\- C'est ça, bah reste dans le coin, t'es gentil.  
\- Je vais là, d'accord.  
\- Deal. »

William sourit de toutes ses dents et déguerpit sans attendre au bord de l'eau. 

**16h26**

Elle s'était réveillée à midi, avec une sensation étrange dans le bassin. Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle avait l'air d'une vache, elle n'arrivait pas à se porter elle-même, et ses seins étaient tellement énormes qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver des soutifs à sa taille. Qu'ils sortent, bon dieu, qu'ils lui foutent la paix et aillent gambader tels des enfants qu'ils étaient. Elle avait fait sa part du boulot, là, à leur tour maintenant. Si elle avait su elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Ce petit con d'Irlandais, avec ses yeux d'un bleu déconcertant, avec son air de chien battu, il n'avait eu qu'à bien choisir ses mots et tirer son coup, et voilà où elle en était. Il payerait pour ça, elle se l'était juré. Il passait son temps à lui dire qu'elle était belle, que ces formes lui allaient à ravir et qu'elle jamais eu l'air aussi radieuse. Connard. Ressembler à un cachalot n'avait rien de sexy, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas lui qui prenait deux kilos dans chaque cuisse à chaque cuillère de Nutella. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait rouler sur le matelas chaque soir parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à soulever les jambes. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un cachalot. Elle n'exagérait même pas. Quand elle se dandinait dans les draps pour rejoindre sa place dans le lit, elle avait tout bonnement l'air d'un cétacé échoué. Ça n'était pas très reluisant. Elle était là, debout dans la cuisine, à farfouiller dans le frigo pour trouver quelque chose qu'elle aurait le droit de manger sans mettre son coeur et ceux des bébés en danger de mort, quand soudain, ça arriva. Elle en avait plein les pieds. Il y en avait partout. Putain, quelle horreur. C'était dégueulasse. Elle glissa littéralement jusqu'au téléphone accroché au mur et composa le numéro du portable de Niall. Si cet enfoiré ne répondait pas, elle lui faisait bouffer ses dents. Après cinq tentatives infructueuses, et la promesse de l'écorcher vif, elle fit défiler le répertoire de son portable posé sur le bar de la cuisine. Elle appuya sur l'icone verte au nom de Louis et attendit en serrant les dents. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Vraiment pas. 

 

**16h31**

La petite parlait sans discontinuer, enchaînant tous les mots qu'elle connaissait et certains qui n'existaient même pas, et il crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé lorsque le téléphone sonna une première fois. Mais c'était bel et bien le cas, et il abandonna sa pizza réchauffée à la va vite, Mai Lan toujours accrochée à son t-shirt. Harry l'engueulait souvent à ce propos. Il trouvait qu'elle passait trop de temps dans ses bras et ne touchait pas assez souvent le sol, qui pourtant n'avait rien de bien dangereux. Elle savait marcher, bien sûr, mais Harry commençait à craindre qu'elle n'oublie comment on faisait.

« Je la lâche quand tu arrêtes de céder à tous ses caprices. »

Dans tes dents, avait pensé Louis en débitant sa réplique, et le jeune homme avait en effet décidé de ne pas insister. Mais il savait, au fond, qu'il avait raison. Il allait en faire une fille à papa, à papas, d'ailleurs, et ça n'arrangerait rien aux moqueries qu'elle pourrait subir à l'école. Bon. Où était ce putain de téléphone ? Il se décida à poser sa fille et elle partit en cavalant à l'autre bout de la pièce, impatiente de trouver une nouvelle bêtise à faire. Louis souleva un dernier coussin et découvrit l'appareil enfoncé dans un creux du canapé. 

« Bingo ! Allô ?  
\- C'EST PAS TROP TOT !  
\- Ka-Katy ? Ça va pas non, de hurler comme ça ?  
\- NON, CA VA PAS ! J'AI PERDU LES – »

Louis entendit un grésillement et un bruit de choc qui l'assourdit un peu plus. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ? Mai Lan se mit à rire pour une raison obscure, et il colla un peu plus le combiné à son oreille.

« Putain de téléphone de merde qui vient de se casser la gueule 'tain de sa race, là.  
\- Katy ? Tu m'expliques ?  
\- J'ai perdu les eaux bordel de merde ! Et ton CONNARD de pote ne répond pas à son PUTAIN de téléphone !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- « De quoi ? » T'ES CON OU QUOI ? J'ai perdu les eaux TU COMPRENDS ?!  
\- Merde !  
\- C'est ça ouais ! Y'en a partout c'est un carnage ! Viens me chercher et appelle Harry, il est avec lui non ?  
\- J'arrive. »

**16h15**

« Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est qu'ils sortent dans pas trop longtemps. Ça devient long, elle en peut plus, et pour tout dire moi non plus.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est elle qui les porte les deux, Niall.  
\- Ouais, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
\- …  
\- HARRY VIENS VOIR !  
\- Ah, ton gamin s'est pas noyé, bonne nouvelle !  
\- Y'A DES GRENOUILLES !  
\- Il doit plus y'en avoir des masses, maintenant... J'arrive !  
\- T'es pas obligé.  
\- Mais si, je le kiffe. »

Harry fit un clin d'oeil à son ami et se leva pour rejoindre William au bord de l'eau. Le garçon était tout rouge, et préférait visiblement de loin cette activité à la pêche. Il avait les mains pleines de boue, et serrait comme un fou ses doigts autour de ce qui devait être, ou avait été jadis, un pauvre batracien sans défense. 

« T'as quoi dans la main ?  
\- Une grenouille !  
\- Putain, tu vas la tuer, si c'est pas déjà fait. Ouvre pour voir ? »

William desserra ses doigts et contempla d'un air désolé la pauvre bête inerte, perdue au milieu de cailloux et de brins d'herbe froissés.

« Eh bah voilà...  
\- J'ai tué la grenouille ?  
\- On dirait bien, ouais... »

William leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes et Harry sentit toute la détresse dans ce regard. C'était comme quand ils disputaient Mai Lan, ou qu'elle se faisait mal, et son coeur se serra. Il s'avança sur l'herbe humide pour le réconforter et jeter la bestiole à l'eau, parce que ça n'était pas tellement hygiénique.

« On va en trouver une autre, c'est pas gra – »

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais la seconde d'après, il était dans l'eau, trempé et ridicule. William éclata de rire et il se dit qu'au moins, il avait réussi son coup.

« NIALL HARRY IL EST TOMBE !  
\- Je vois ça... T'as l'air con, mec.  
\- Ta gueule. »

Il se releva avec précautions, de peur de glisser de nouveau. Son pantalon était trempé et il se dit qu'il aurait quand même pu enfiler sa combinaison au lieu de rester en jean... Louis allait se foutre de lui. Peut-être même l'engueuler pour ne pas avoir mis le vêtement tant convoité le matin même. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et constata avec désolation que son téléphone était ruiné. Bien joué, ducon. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent que William avait profité de la panique générale pour s'enduire le visage de vase.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...  
\- Je fais un masque pour la beauté.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Comme Katy !  
\- Mais qu'il est con. Ça pue en plus... Viens là. »

Harry attrapa le garçon et tenta de lui rincer le visage avec l'eau de la rivière. Une fois William propre, ils constatèrent avec horreur que sa peau était couverte de plaques rouges et de petits boutons.

« Eh merde, il va être allergique à un truc, en plus...  
\- Appelle Katy, demande lui.  
\- J'ai pas de réseau. Essaie toi.  
\- Ah-ah... T'es trop marrant toi.  
\- Vas-y ça me saoule, on fait quoi ? Il va crever, tu vas voir, on aura l'air fin.  
\- Je suis beau maintenant ?  
\- Magnifique. Viens, on s'en va, il est tard.  
\- Oh non !  
\- Mais si, t'es tout rouge, là ! Allez, dans la voiture ! Enfin à poil d'abord, et dans la voiture après. Toi aussi Harry. Tu vas me niquer mes sièges.  
\- Si tu crois que je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi les couilles à l'air, tu planes.  
\- Rien à foutre, t'as qu'à mettre ta combinaison, sinon tu restes là. »

Harry lui lança un regard courroucé et sortit de l'eau tant bien que mal sous les ricanements de William et Niall. Il allait avoir l'air malin. 

**17h**

« Salut, c'est moi, ça va ? Cool ! Euh, voilà, je suis avec Katy là, et –  
\- Aaaaaaaaah  
\- Ça va pas du tout, elle a perdu les eaux, et on n'arrive pas joindre Niall et Harry, alors on part à l'hôpital, alors euh peut-être vous pourriez nous rejoindre et parce que là, ah mais c'est dégueulasse y'en a partout, putain... J'ai Mai Lan et c'est la merde, et y'a Liam et Victor aussi, faut les appeler et après vous venez tous ou je sais pas, peut-être enfin, voilà, mais t'en a plein les jambes, va prendre une douche, c'est pourri ! Bref, ça serait cool parce que je panique un peu et bisous ! »

Zayn contempla un instant son téléphone avant de lever les yeux vers Perrie. Il avait mis le haut parleur pour faire écouter le message qu'il avait lui-même essayer de décrypter quelques minutes plus tôt. Zoe fermement vissée à sa poitrine, elle lui rendit son regard halluciné. 

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on appelle les garçons, et qu'on les rejoigne, c'est ça ?  
\- Je suppose.  
\- Mais on les rejoint où, exactement ?...  
\- A l'hôpital, non ?  
\- Mais lequel ? »

Zayn soupira. Quelle bande de bras cassés. 

« Je sais pas moi. Je vais appeler Victor. Peut-être qu'il sait.  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas son gynéco.  
\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi je propose des trucs okay ? »

Perrie hocha la tête pour valider la pertinence de l'argument et Zayn fit défiler son répertoire à toute vitesse pour trouver le numéro de Liam. Quand son ami décrocha en gloussant, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

« Lee, quand tu baises, décroche pas, merde.  
\- Ahah mais non ! On est à un déjeuner, eh ouais, c'est classe.  
\- Ok, il est saoul. »

Perrie soupira à son tour, désespérée. Il fallait qu'ils pensent sérieusement à se trouver des amis dignes de ce nom. Cet environnement n'était pas bon pour Zoe...

« Bon, tu me passes Victor. Il est bourré lui aussi ?  
\- Naaan, ça va.  
\- Ok passe le moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Fais pas chier, putain.  
\- Wooooh c'est bon là !  
\- Liam !  
\- Allô ?  
\- Ah salut ! J'ai une question à te poser.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit, je suis pas pédiatre, Zayn, je sais pas tout.  
\- Non mais non, rien à voir. Tu sais où Katy avait prévu d'accoucher ? »

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil commença à l'angoisser. Mais le docteur eut l'air de sourire à l'autre bout du fil. 

« Eh bien oui, ça je le sais. C'est fou non ?  
\- Ok bah, tu me dis où, et on se retrouve là-bas dans... 15 minutes ?  
\- 15 minutes ?  
\- Apparemment, Louis et elle sont déjà en route.  
\- Ah non ! Le dessert là !  
\- Liam, ça va... Je crois que Katy est en train d'accoucher.  
\- QUOI ?!  
\- Allô ? T'es toujours là ?  
\- Oui, oui, attends, je... Bon. Liam est déjà en train de mettre son manteau. Royal London Hospital, à Whitechapel. À tout à l'heure ! »

Victor raccrocha immédiatement et Zayn jeta un coup d'oeil à Perrie, toujours en pyjama. 

« Bon, bah... en voiture. »

**17h15**

Harry se sentait désarmé, totalement nu sous sa combinaison à bretelles en caoutchouc. Niall ne cessait de lui lancer des regards enchantés avant d'éclater de rire. 

« Regarde la route, connard.  
\- T'es beau comme tout.  
\- Je t'emmerde.  
\- Y'a le téphélone !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le téphélone qui sonne !  
\- Mais de quoi il parle ?  
\- Donne William. »

William tendit le portable de Niall au jeune homme qui décrocha et le coinça entre sa joue et son épaule.

« Allô ?  
\- PUTAIN MAIS TU FOUS QUOI PAUVRE CON ?  
\- MAIS JE M'OCCUPE DE TON FRÈRE C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?  
\- MON PROBLÈME C'EST QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PONDRE TES PUTAINS DE MOUFLETS ET QUE J'ESSAIE DE T’APPELER DEPUIS UNE HEURE !  
\- Oh merde.  
\- OUAIS BAH COMME TU DIS !  
\- T'es où ? Tu fais quoi ? Avec qui ? T'es partie ? T'as appelé les pompiers ? T'as ton sac ?  
\- ON S'EN FOUT PUTAIN TU RAPPLIQUES DIRECT PARCE QUE JE TE PRÉVIENS UNE FOIS QU'ILS SONT DEHORS ILS SONT A TOI MOI J'Y TOUCHE PAS JE DORS. »

Katy raccrocha le téléphone avec rage et Niall jeta un regard extatique à Harry.

« Je vais être papa. »

**17h42**

Victor avait du se battre avec Liam pour prendre le volant, et ils courraient à présent dans les couloirs, essayant de trouver Louis et Katy tout en ne perdant pas Liam. Il gardait sa main fermement ancrée dans la sienne et finirent par atteindre la chambre depuis laquelle une jeune femme hurlait des insanités à tout va. Pas de doutes, c'était là.

« Elle en a, du coffre.  
\- Tu la connais. Je ne donne pas cher de la vie de Niall quand il va débarquer... Après tout, c'est lui qui a fait ça.  
\- C'est un peu facile comme raisonnement non ?  
\- Non. »

Louis grimaçait de douleur, ses doigts broyés dans la main de Katy et Mai Lan qui jouait avec ses cheveux et il lança un tel regard de détresse aux garçon que Victor attrapa la petite pour lui débarrasser au moins les genoux. Katy hurlait toujours après tout et rien, avec une capacité déconcertante à avoir toujours quelque chose à dire. 

« T'as réussi à joindre Niall ?  
\- Elle a réussi. »

Louis désigné Katy du menton et vu l'air pâle du jeune homme Victor devinait que l'engueulade avait dû être explosive. Niall allait arriver, la queue entre les jambes et ils pourraient tous prendre un peu l'air et le laisse se démerder avec son dragon de copine. Zayn et Perrie finirent eux aussi par les rejoindre, Zoe toujours dans les bras de sa mère et visiblement affamée. 

« J'en ai marre, je te jure, c'est une sangsue.  
\- M'EN FOUT, C'EST NIALL QUI LES NOURRIRA.  
\- Ok, ok, c'est la crise. Détends toi, respire, donne moi ta main. Toi, prends ça, et barrez-vous. »

Zayn récupéra Zoe qui ronchonna un peu, et les garçons sortirent tous de la chambre, laissant Perrie se rhabiller et s'installer à côté de Katy qui gémissait à présent de douleur.

« T'es à combien de centimètres ?  
\- Six putain, et ça bouge pas.  
\- Ça va aller. T'en a deux, c'est forcément un peu plus long.  
\- Je vais le tuer, je te jure, je vais le tuer.  
\- Mais non. T'en auras besoin quand tu voudras dormir et qu'il devra se débrouiller avec les biberons. Fais moi confiance. »

Katy hocha la tête et s'accorda un sourire qui se transforma en grimace en quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit, et Perrie s'apprêta à hurler sur les garçons que ce n'était pas le moment, mais une infirmière se tenait là, une énorme aiguille à la main. 

« Ah, c'est pour toi ça... Je te laisse, hein, je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

La jeune femme s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir eu cette énorme aiguille enfoncée dans le bas de son dos et préférait ne pas voir ça sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle découvrit dans le couloir ses quatre amis blancs comme des linges, au bord de l'évanouissement et fut étonnée que Zayn ait tenu le coup quand ça avait été à elle d'y passer.

« Bon, qui veut un café ?  
\- Ah non, je vais vomir.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment des pédales.  
\- Eux, oui. Moi je suis juste sensible. »

Victor se leva et accompagna Perrie jusqu'à la machine. Il fallait bien faire dessaouler Liam un minimum. Quand Perrie leva les yeux vers le bout du couloir, elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Niall courait en tirant derrière lui un William rouge et boutonneux, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et, les suivant de près, un Harry torse nu sous une combinaison de pêche des plus ridicules. Elle éclata de rire et manqua de renverser la moitié de son café.

« Oh ça va, hein, je sais okay.  
\- J'ai rien dit... Va donc voir ton mec, ça lui fera oublier sa nausée.  
\- Louis est malade ? »

Perrie sourit devant son air inquiet et le regarda se précipiter dans le couloir. Mai Lan, qui était restée assise devant Louis se leva et courut vers Harry avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouie son visage dans son cou. Puis il lança un regard interrogateur à Louis qui semblait près de l'évanouissement.

« Non, mais c'est dégeu quoi. Sinon, toi ça va ? T'as décidé de te reconvertir dans le strip tease champêtre ? Cuir moustache et pêche à la mouche ?  
\- Je t'emmerde, je suis tombé parce que William a tué une grenouille. »

Louis lui lança un regard ironique.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Non mais vas-y, embrasse ta nouvelle carrière, je te soutiens quoi qu'il arrive, mon amour.  
\- Pauvre con.  
\- Viens m'embrasser. »

Harry s'approcha de Louis et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme fronça le nez.

« Ah tu pues, casse toi. Touche pas à ma fille.  
\- Elle est où ma meuf là ? »

Niall était totalement paniqué, regardait dans tous les sens, l'air totalement halluciné. 

« Pas dans le couloir, débile. Viens. »

Perrie l'attrapa par le bras, prit William par la main et les entraina vers la chambre de Katy. 

**1h42**

« Le col est bientôt dilaté, on va vous emmener en salle de travail.  
\- Bah putain, c'est pas trop tôt.  
\- Arrête de jurer, bébé.  
\- Toi, ta gueule, okay ? Avec ce que tu as fais à mon frère, j'ai plus aucune confiance en toi. Tu crois que tu vas être capable d'élever deux gamins ?  
\- Mais j'ai rien fait moi...  
\- Il est traumatisé par la mort de sa grenouille et plein de boutons, tu trouves que ça va ?  
\- Si tu étais dans de meilleurs dispositions, tu sais très bien que c'est lui que tu engueulerais et pas moi.  
\- BAH FALLAIT PAS ME METTRE EN CLOQUE ! »

Ce n'était plus possible. Katy avait passé la soirée à lui hurler dessus et tout le monde posait sur lui un regard désolé. Sa virilité en avait pris un sacré coup. Il ne ferait plus jamais l'amour avec cette fille. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Elle était bien trop instable.

« Et je te préviens, y'en a plein la cuisine, et c'est toi qui nettoie ! »

Niall hocha la tête, dépité. Elle avait de la chance qu'il l'aime, putain. Il suivit le lit et les infirmiers sans trop réfléchir. Les autres étaient descendus à la cafétéria, comme il semblait qu'ils le faisaient à chaque fois que l'un d'eux finissait à l'hôpital. Il était quand même vachement fier d'avoir fait tout ce chemin, d'avoir ramené cette fille et qu'ils l'aient tous aimée au point d'attendre tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit avec eux. Elle allait donner naissance à ses bébés, et ils seraient un peu tous des oncles et des tantes pour eux. Il était fier d'avoir toujours ces quatre mecs là à ses côtés, alors qu'il allait devenir papa. Merde. S'il s'était douté de ça quand Katy était entrée dans sa salle de classe à Startford et avait lâché la tornade qu'était William au milieu de son cours. C'était grâce à ce gamin qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Il devrait penser à le remercier, même si William ne comprendrait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il lui dirait. Il pourrait peut-être se contenter de lui acheter une grenouille... Oui, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. La salle de travail avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant et lorsqu'ils glissèrent les pieds de Katy dans les étriers, il faillit coller une droite au médecin qui vérifiait de deux doigts experts que tout se passait bien là bas dessous. On l'avait affublé d'un ensemble stérilisé qui lui donnait un air de débile, un martien tout vert avec un masque blanc sur la gueule. Quand Katy tourna les yeux vers lui, son fou rire lui confirma qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un con. 

« On va pouvoir commencer. Madame vous êtes prête ?  
\- Mademoiselle.  
\- C'est pas important Kate...  
\- SI ! Je suis pas vieille, merde ! »

Niall et l'ensemble du personnel médical présent prirent la décision d'ignorer les commentaires de la jeune femme, et tandis qu'il s'installait d'un côté et prenait sa main, une sage femme entreprit de donner des ordres à Katy, ce qui très franchement, ne devait pas l'enchanter.

« Inspirez, bloquez, et... Poussez !  
\- CA VA JE SAIS ! »

Mais elle ne savait pas. Elle mit cinq bonnes minutes à suivre les conseils de la femme et du gynécologue. Elle ne s'épuisait jamais, c'était incroyable. Entre deux contractions, elle criait sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui, de préférence Niall qui gardait les lèvres scellées, pas sûr d'arriver au bout de tout ça en étant éveillé. Dès qu'il apercevait les gants tachés de sang du gynécologue, il se sentait défaillir et décida de concentrer son regard sur la poitrine de Katy. 

**2h05**

Après vingt minutes de cris et de halètements, d'ordres et de contractions, on posa sur le ventre de Katy un petit être minuscule et répugnant, le visage froncé et ses petits poings bleus serrés contre son torse. Niall arrêta de respirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième prenait la place du premier qui avait gagné le droit de prendre un bain. 

« Vous pouvez venir avec nous, si vous voulez. »

Niall tangua jusqu'à la porte et suivit les sages femmes dans la pièce annexe. Les jumeaux étaient côte à côte, enroulés dans des serviettes et les yeux fermement clos. Niall s'approcha, et son coeur manqua un battement quand l'infirmière les manipula dans tous les sens, vérifiant leurs réflexes et prenant leurs mesures. Il savait qu'elle connaissait son travail, mais elle aurait pu être un peu plus tendre. C'était ses gamins, merde, il n'avait pas envie de les voir pétés en deux dès leur premier jour. Quand ils se mirent à hurler, il faillit lui faire remarquer que sans ses conneries, ils seraient restés calmes. Puis il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait lu sur internet sur les nouveaux nés, et que bien souvent, leur cri était plutôt bon signe. Il se sentit soudain soulagé, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ils allaient bien, il pouvait le voir dans le regard de l'infirmière. C'étaient ses petits à lui, ses bébés, ils étaient deux, et ça allait être un sacré bordel à partir de maintenant. Mais en attendant, il était simplement content. Il pensa à Katy et demanda à la femme combien de temps ça prendrait encore. Il savait que Katy devait mourir d'envie de les voir, et il n'imaginait pas son angoisse de les savoir loin d'elle. Quand enfin, tout fut réglé, on lui proposa de prendre l'un des bébés pour l'apporter à la jeune maman. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et, avec la plus grande délicatesse, il recueillit le petit corps entre ses bras. Putain, qu'il était léger. Un petit truc cramoisi, qui faisait la gueule, moche comme tout. Il lui ressemblait pas mal, en fait. Un mix entre Katy et lui, exactement ça. Un petit garçon, et son frère juste là, dans les bras de l'infirmière qui les suivait de près. 

Katy était épuisée, mais son visage s'illumina instantanément lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. À ce moment-là, il réalisa à quel point il l'aimait.

**2h19**

Ils étaient tous là. Tous collés les uns aux autres, dans un coin de la chambre. Personne n'osait parler, de peur de briser la quiétude dans laquelle Katy était plongée. Son regard allait d'un visage à l'autre de ces petits êtres collés à ses seins, incapable de s'en détacher. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers Niall qui gardait William serré contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas, et sourit. 

« Ça va, ils sont pas trop moches.  
\- Ils sont mêmes tout à fait réussis. Pour un premier coup, je me trouve doué ! Faut dire qu'ils ont beaucoup pris de moi...  
\- Mais oui, mon amour.  
\- Oh... tu m'insultes pas, là ?  
\- Non. Ils sont beaux, comme toi. »

Niall ne tint plus. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se sentit tellement con qu'il fut reconnaissant à William de mettre son grain de sel.

« Bah je trouve qu'ils sont un peu moches quand même.  
\- Will !  
\- T'inquiète, Liam, il comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Mes fils sont magnifiques, il est jaloux c'est tout.  
\- Du calme, c'est pas non plus des bombes à côté de Zoe.  
\- Euh, les gars, vous avez vu Mai Lan ou pas ? On dirait que vous êtes aveugles, là...  
\- Ouais, on se détend deux minutes, tes trucs tout rouges font pas le poids avec notre beauté des îles, là. »

La remarque de William avait détendu tout le monde, et personne ne remarqua l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer tant le débat était enflammé. 

« Et comme on les appelle, les trucs tout rouges ? »

Ils se turent tous subitement et regardèrent la femme d'un air gêné. Ils devaient avoir l'air de sacrés connards, à tous vanter les mérites de leurs rejetons respectifs. 

« Ah ouais, tiens, vous avez choisi quoi comme prénoms ? »

Katy fit un sourire et encouragea Niall du regard. 

« Jaden et Shane. »


End file.
